Kitchen Knights…
by Liett-kun
Summary: thi is what happends if Naruto and Minato try to make a dinner. and there are a lot of friend who want to help them. please R
1. the chicken

summery; this is what happends if naruto and minato try to make a dinner, and there are a lot of friends who want to help them.

**this is our first fanfiction, so please don't flame us ( too much ) where also not english so the grammer is not realy good.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ( you can get free cooky's if you want so, but they are made by real _Kitchen Knights…_**

**_ENJOY_**

**_(this is a realy freaky timeline)_**

**Kitchen Knights…**

"Well, I guess the Chicken must be… erm…"Minato rubbed his head. "To be honest, I truly don't know."

Minato and Naruto were standing in the kitchen. They had to make dinner, since Kushina had a fever. They were planning to make chicken, but it didn't work out well, since they both only knew how to make Ramen… or how to buy instant-food. That's normal if you are a six year old boy, like Naruto, but not so normal if you are a twenty-eight year old man, like Minato.

"If we… We could just heat it up?"said Naruto. "Or… I'm gonna get a headache of this much thinking. Why can't we just go and get some Ramen at Ichiraku?"asked Naruto his father.

"Because," started Minato, "Your mom is gonna kill us then. She said we can not only live on Ramen. Rin said that to much Ramen is bad for your health and even Kakashi is trying to give us vegetables."

"But Ramen is goodness!"

"I know, Naruto. But we have no other choice than to make… this chicken-thingie…"

Naruto scowled. But as soon as the scowl came, it disappeared. Instead of the scowl, he looked now at his father with a questioned face. "How are we gonna make supper of this eatable bird?"

Minato tried to think. "As you said before, we could just heat it up, the question is… how are we going to do it?"

It was silence for a moment.

"What if we just eat it? No problem with cooking, barbequing or frying it. We could just eat it raw!"said Naruto with a very huge grin for his age.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Remember the last time you tried to eat raw meat? You had to stay in the hospital for… almost two full weeks! And I got hitted on my head by Kushina, Tsunade-san and Rin!"screamed Minato in horror. He was a perfect Hokage, a perfect Shinobi, but he wasn't very good in taking care of food… or a hungry Naruto…

"All right dad. You are Hokage! I'm gonna be Hokage! And how are we going to eat this chicken?"

The window blasted open. A very strong wind was blowing through the kitchen. Sunshine was falling on a very, very big man with white hair and a too mischievous grin for _his_ age. The Toad-Sage entered the kitchen.

"YO! NEED SOME HELP HERE, BOYS?"asked Jiraiya.

"….yo, sensei…" said Minato, who looked meaningful to the chicken. "Sensei, do you know what to do with this chicken?"

"Eat it?"

"That's the problem, we want to eat it, but we don't know how to prepare it."

"You want me to prepare the chicken? HA! I will! Nothing is too much for the almighty Jiraiya!" and with that the Toad-Sage started laughing.

Jiraiya stopped with laughing and looked then with a serious face to Minato. "I will do it, but I need something from you…"

Minato looked at his sensei. "What do you want?"

"I need to sell more of my_ icha icha_, and since Kakashi likes books, I was wondering…"

"NO! You're not giving my student… those…. those… _books_!"

"Well, no chicken then."

Minato looked menacing to his teacher. "You're a perv, you know?"

Jiraiya looked shocked. "Me? A pervert? I'm not… I'M A SUPER PERVERT!"

Naruto was truly shocked. "Daddy? _Icha Icha_? Weren't that those red and orange books mom discovered under your bed and burned with a Katon Jutsu, at the same time with your Hokage-cloak?"

Minato's head was growing hot.

"She burned your precious Hokage-cloak? Oh god! This keeps getting better and better!" Jiraiya's grin grew bigger.

"And she found those _books_ under your bed? And now you're saying not to give those _books_ to our Scarecrow?" Jiraiya's eyes were twinkling.

Minato's head was like a tomato (no offence Kushina) and his eyes were looking for an escape route. When he found none, he started rubbing his head and tried to talk himself out. "…Ha..ha..ha.. Those weren't your…books… Those were… cookbooks… Yeah, Yeah, cookbooks!"

"Come on, Yondi! You don't even know how to bake cookies. I know you're lying. And I know too!"said Jiraiya smiling. Then the white haired man turned to Naruto, who looked at him.

"Naru-chan, did you see those books?"said he gently.

"Yes! Of course! I'm gonna be Hokage, just like dad!"

"You know that Hokages need to report, don't you? I want a report of how those books looked like."

"Of couse!" And Naruto started telling. Minato looked ashamed at the window when Naruto gave a perfect description of Icha Icha. Jiraiya was laughing and pointed with his finger at Minato.

"Minato! Do you like my books?"

"NO! Of course not!"

"Really?"

"Yes… No… Maybe.. Maybe I like them a little…"

Jiraiya stared at Minato.

"Maybe I like them more than a little…"

Jiraiya continued staring.

"Okay! I admit! I LOVE YOUR BOOKS!"

Minato started sobbing in the so called 'Emo-corner'. "I LOVE them. So what? Please stop looking at me! It's not my fault, they're just… well-written."

Jiraiya smiled. "Wait, I've got a better idea. If I roast your chicken, I can eat with you. If I give you the newest Icha Icha, you allow me to give my Icha Icha-books to Kakashi."

Minato was still sobbing. "Just do what you want, but please don't tell Kushina this!"

Naruto was stunned. What this Icha Icha-books were was a mystery for him, but he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to read them, since they were written by Jiraiya. He also didn't understand what this all had to do with Kakashi and were this chicken fitted in. But the fact that his father was sobbing in a very dark corner that wasn't there before, didn't seem very good. Why his father liked those Icha Icha was also a mystery. And why would Kushina not only burn the books, but also the very important Hokage-cloak? Naruto didn't understand a single thing.

And because Naruto didn't have very much concentration, he went to explore the cupboards to find something useful to make diner of the chicken.

"This isn't much use. Dad and Ero-sennin are talking about something I don't know and I am hungry. And what do I need to prepare chicken?"whispered Naruto to himself.

Between all the pots and pans, laid something shiny.

".Oh… Shiny…" Naruto, who was six year old and not very bright, tried to take it. He took the shiny thing with his hands and tried to take it. The shiny thing was stuck. He pulled harder. He started growling. He wasn't in the Academy yet and couldn't use any ninja techniques, so he pulled harder and harder.

Finally the shiny thing came loose, and Naruto wasn't suspecting more than the shiny thing. Too bad all the pots and pans decided to drop down and fall on the ground with a loud '_KLANG_'!

Jiraiya and Minato startled. Naruto sat on the ground, between very much kitchen stuff with the shiny thing, which was a colander, on his head.

"LOOK! WITH MY SHINY HELMET I'M GONNA BE A BETTER HOKAGE THAN YOU AND YOUR CLOAK, DAD!"screamed Naruto happy.

Minato and Jiraiya sweatdropped.

"Well, well, what happened here?"came a voice.

The trio turned quick around, only to see a very amused Kakashi standing in the doorframe.

Even with his mask on, it was loud and clear that he was smirking beneath it.

Naruto smiled and launched himself at the silver haired boy. "Look at my Shiny Helmet!"

Kakashi dodged and smiled gently at Naruto. "It's…nice Naruto-kun."

Minato started giggling. He knew what was coming now. His student didn't know what kind of disaster he had called upon himself when he told Naruto he 'liked' it.

Naruto's smile flashed. "Do you really think so? Really? Really? Really?"

Kakashi looked a bit dazed at the bundle energy before him. Then he smiled, unsure of what to say.

Naruto looked really happy. Then he bounced away, shouting "If you like my helmet, you should have one too!"

When Kakashi heard those words, he became pale and tried to move behind Jiraiya, who was also staring at him with a weird look.

Minato laughed when he saw Naruto seeking a pan that should fit Kakashi.

Naruto found a pan (grey, but still 'shiny') and putted it on the head of the silver haired boy, who tried to move away, but couldn't escape.

"…heh…"was the only answer the Hatake could give, and he adjusted the pan on his head, much to Jiraiya's and Minato's surprise.

Smiling, Kakashi walked to the chicken on the table and poked in it with one gloved finger. He poked again.

"Stop poking, Kakashi, we have to eat that dead bird." said Minato, looking unhappy to Jiraiya who was grinning, smiling and glancing at Kakashi.

"Minato-sensei, since when did you decide to cook?"asked Kakashi, who stopped poking.

"Since he found some 'cookbooks'." answered Jiraiya, still grinning.

"Minato-sensei? Cookbooks? Don't waste my time with that crap, Jiraiya." said Kakashi cold as ice. He had noticed Jiraiya's grin, and he didn't like it one bit.

Minato came out the 'Emo-corner' and told Kakashi the story, from the beginning of Kushina's fever 'til the moment they were now.

"You and Jiraiya had a fight over a certain 'Icha Icha'? What's that?"asked Kakashi.

"Ah, Icha Icha are books, MY books to be precisely. I've written them, but Minato said they were crap, and then he said they were great. So we decided to let you read them so that we could know if it's rubbish or true books!"answered Jiraiya, while he took a orange book from his pocket.

Meanwhile Naruto was drumming on the pans, but nobody seemed to mind and they all ignored the sound.

Kakashi eyed the book. Then he took it, and started with reading through some pages.

With every page he finished, he became redder and redder. After ten pages, he snapped the book shut. He looked like he was boiling!

Jiraiya smiled and said, "Well, what do you think about it?"

Kakashi started stuttering, "I…it's… I..this…it's…"

Jiraiya's smile grew bigger, "Yes, it's…?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "…It's horrible!"

Minato closed Naruto's ears quickly, afraid of Kakashi's wrath on Jiraiya and the fool words that the boy could be using when he was mad, or becoming mad _and_ irritated.

But it was not Kakashi who exploded. It was Jiraiya.

"HORRIBLE?HORRIBLE? IT'S A GOOD NOVEL! IT'S A NOVEL ABOUT LOVE! A ROMANTIC NOVEL! WHY DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE BEAUTINESS OF MY BOOK?"

"Jiraiya, I´m fourteen…"

Minato looked at Jiraiya with a smile that said 'told you so'.

"And, Minato-sensei, didn't you say you like these…these…_stories_?"

Minato's smile of triumph was destroyed with one comment of Kakashi, who was still looking at the orange book.

"…I….Kakashi…I can explain! …Really!"

Minato was still holding Naruto's ears, and the little boy became annoyed, so he started drumming again. Let's tell you one thing, it wasn't pretty music… but again, nobody cared.

Kakashi looked menacing at the book. Minato tried to hide behind his (drumming) son and Jiraiya was giggling (again). Like father like son. Naruto was alike with Minato, and Kakashi wasn't better than Sakumo. Not that he that ever would say to Kakashi, he didn't want to die yet, but is was true.

After an awkward silence, Kakashi smiled again and threw the book in the sink. Minato and Jiraiya let out a scream.

"Maybe I will read it later, when I'm _older_ and I'm _allowed_ to read it, OK?" Kakashi smiled.

Jiraiya's grin became wider. The boy was indeed like his father…

And because he was like his father, he would most likely ran the next day to the bookstore, try to buy the book and look what's actually _in_ it, and what his sensei liked about it.

At that moment, Naruto started yelling. "I WANT TO EAT AND… JUST FRY THAT STUPID CHICKEN, MAKE FOOD OF IT AND JUST EAT IT! NOW!"

Surprised Minato jumped back, Jiraiya stopped grinning and the pan on Kakashi's head hung before the eyes of the silver haired boy.

"Naruto is right," said Minato, "this whole conversation is far above his age, and probably just pure crack. And we are all here because we want to eat, aren't we?"

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi, "You came for a free meal, right?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Well, that's true. I didn't have any food at home, I don't have enough money to buy food in a restaurant… and somebody destroyed the supermarket, so I hoped that I could get dinner here."

Naruto heard the last sentence of Kakashi and his eyes started twinkling. "Supermarket destroyed? Then there must be an evil ninja who did it walk around somewhere!" He looked at his dad, who looked with a glance filled with suspicion to Kakashi. "We need to catch that ninja, Dad!"

Kakashi rubbed his head. "It wasn't an evil ninja Naruto-chan. In fact… it was Tsunade-hime…"

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi. "She became mad in a supermarket. Poor supermarket. But why?"

Kakashi looked down, the floor was very interesting.

Minato smiled, "I don't care if you anger Tsunade, but please, don't do that in a supermarket, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up, shocked. "What…I didn't!"

Minato smiled more. "I know you only tried to help this _old woman_ with carrying her luggage, don't worry, but please don't call her 'old woman' again, okay?"

Kakashi smiled and adjusted his pan again.

Naruto's face lit up. "Can we eat now?"

Jiraiya smiled too. "YEAH! LET'S EAT CHICKEN! But how we're gonna make dinner of it?"

"We could just put it in the microwave?"

"…."

And so the chicken landed in the microwave. It was a shiny new microwave, and Minato didn't know how to use it. Naruto was too small to touch it and the other two weren't in the brightest mood, so…

"What's this big red button for?"asked Kakashi.

Not waiting for an answer, he pushed it and…

_BOOM!_

The microwave exploded.

"Well done, Fuzzy." Jiraiya.

Kakashi scowled, "Fuzzy? I'm not Fuzzy."

Jiraiya opened his mouth to answer, but Minato came first.

"Hey, hey! Let's just forget this whole kitchen incident! When Kushina asks what happened, there was a roughe ninja who attacked us. I'm buying Ramen for all of us."

And so our Kitchen Knights were walking to Ichiraku Ramen.

**END**

maybe there comes another chapter but we don't know jet. ( only if the readers want us to write another chapter so please R&R)


	2. Muffins

"Thank you, Tsunade-san, for checking up on me, since my husband isn't very responsible." Said Kushina, who was laying in bed, she looked pale and her tomato-red hair looked redder than normal because of that.

"Don't worry, Kushina-chan. I will take care of them and make sure they don't destroy anything…or themselves." answered Tsunade. She flashed a rare smile to the ill woman.

"You should smile more, Tsunade-san. You look less scary when you smile, and more nice." Said Kushina, while she drifted off to sleep.

Two minutes later, Kushina was sleeping soundly, and Tsunade was suppressing her anger.

"Scary? Me? I'm the innocence self… Am I?"She whispered.

"She probably didn't mean that, she is ill and was nearly sleeping… Well, let's just forget what she said and look how Minato and Naruto are faring." And with that, the blond woman walked to the kitchen, wondering why those two idiots are in a kitchen, they didn't think _they_ could cook, did they?

"Okay Naruto. As long as we don't destroy the kitchen, we can make nice muffins for Kushina." Said Minato to his son.

Naruto was jumping up and down, a big spoon in his hands and the colander, his 'shiny' helmet, on his head.

He was very exited, since he was making muffins for his 'Kaa-chan' and since it were muffins he was making, it was naturally that he could have one too.

Minato started reading in a _real_ cookbook. "We need…a bowl, milk, eggs, flour, butter, a spoon…" Naruto waved his spoon, "a mixer, and those thingies to put the 'muffins' in" Minato rubbed his head, "Geez, why do they use such troublesome words?"

"Sensei. You're starting to sound like a Nara…"

Minato turned around, took Naruto's spoon and pointed dangerously with it to the intruder.

"Yo." Said Kakashi, waving with his hand. "I'd rather not be killed with a _spoon_, sensei."

"What are YOU doing here?"Asked Minato, shocked, and with those words, the spoon came closer to Kakashi's nose.

"First, _don't_ try to stick that _extremely dangerous spoon_ in my nose, second, that's the recipe for pancakes, and third, why do you have a pan on your head?"

"That didn't answer my question, Kakashi…"said Minato, not knowing why his student always popped up when he was trying to do something stupid, like cooking.

"I needed to do something. I was bored, since a _certain_ Hokage is _refusing_ missions to _me_."

"It's for your own safety. And if you want to do something, something dangerous, try to keep Tsunade away from here. Mission Rank: A."

Kakashi nodded, and tried to stiffen a laugh. "So, the almighty Hokage needs protection, but not only from Tsunade, because I suppose you also need protection from your wife?"

"Yes! Yes! That's exactly what I meant! What should I be without you, Kakashi?"Cheered Minato.

"Dead." Smiled Kakashi sweetly.

Naruto looked in awe to the silver haired boy. "So, if Tsunade tries to… hit us, you're gonna try to stop her?"

"Yep. It's my mission. I will protect the Hokage, and a wannabe Hokage from an outraged wife and the scariest doctor I've ever met. It's a promise." Said Kakashi, while ruffling through Naruto's hair.

"You must be very brave! But you need your 'shiny helmet' if you're gonna safe us!"Shouted Naruto.

"I don't think I need my 'shi…"started Kakashi, but before he finished Naruto placed the same pan as before on his head.

"Now you are a real protector!" Naruto jumped up and down, like always.

It wasn't over yet. Minato was smiling very evilly.

"But a real protector needs a weapon, isn't it, Naru-chan?"

Naruto jumped on Kakashi shouting, "You need a weapon! Just like me! But what are you gonna get?"

"Heh…I don't want a…"started Kakashi. Minato was grinning.

"I've got the perfect weapon for you, Kashi-kun…"said the Yondaime Hokage.

"Here" And Minato placed a very big soupspoon in Kakashi's hands.

"Hell no."

"You are going to defeat the scariest and dangerously Tsunade-san with this mighty spoon!"Shouted Minato. Naruto smiled like he never smiled before. He would love to see the way Kakashi would use the spoon.

"Like I said before: Hell no."

"I demand you to keep this spoon. I'm your Hokage." Said Minato.

"And I am going to be Hokage! And you are Daddy's ANBU, so you have to do what he says!"Shouted Naruto.

"Like hell I'm going to hit Tsunade-san with this! I'm never ever going to hit HER with a SPOON!"

"Who are you going to hit a spoon?"Came a voice from behind.

"Tsunade!"Screamed Minato and Naruto.

"I AM NOT GOING TO HIT TSUNADE WITH A ****SPOON! HITTING THAT SCARY WOMAN IS THE SAME THING AS SUICIDE! I'D RATHER FIGHT SEVEN

S-RANKED MISSING-NIN THAN TSUNADE!"

"He… didn't mean that, Tsunade-sama…"said Minato, who slowly walked away.

Naruto's blue eyes were filled with fear and focused on something behind Kakashi's back.

"…She's standing right behind me, isn't she…?"Asked Kakashi.

"Yes she is…"whispered Minato, while he tried to shove Naruto behind him so he wouldn't get noticed and get hurt.

"She is indeed…"growled Tsunade dangerously.

"crap."

"Did you say something Hatake?" Tsunade growled some more.

"…no…."

Kakashi turned and looked right in the most scary and angry face he'd ever seen.

Even in the supermarket she didn't look this… freakish.

'Shinobi Rule number 25: Do not show emotions… Do not show emotions…Do not show emotions… Especially NOT NOW!' thought Kakashi.

The silver haired boy (with a pan on his head) started to back away from the woman.

Kakashi looked to the two blonds behind him, who were shivering from fear.

Minato swore that if glares could kill, they would drop dead on the ground, now.

Tsunade came closer to Kakashi, still growling and she was showing her teeth.

The boy closed his visible eye. He was not scared. He was not scared.

OH GOD! HE WAS SO SCARED! But he didn't show it.

Slowly he opened his eye a little bit. Tsunade was coming closer. He backed away.

"It's the same as standing before a wild, crazed animal. Don't run if you want to stay alive. Listen to me, legs, don't move. It's the same as standing before a wild, crazed animal…Geez, she even looks like a wild, crazed animal…"

He saw Tsunade making a fist and she looked like she was out of control now.

"Sensei…? Did I say something insulting out loud?"Asked Kakashi, who wanted to run as fast away as he could now, but didn't.

"Yes you did."

"I think it's better for you to run now, Kakashi…"insisted the small Naruto. "Or you can hit her with your spoon!"

"She'll be only pissed off if I do that…"

"Tsunade-san is already pissed off…"said Minato with huge eyes while looking at Tsunade's fist, which was moving fast to Kakashi.

"Say goodbye to Rin from me.."

Tsunade's fist made contact with Kakashi. The impact of the fist sends him through the wall and he landed several meters before the table in the living room.

Kushina's bed was standing in the living room, and the vibrations and rumbling the hit caused, waked the ill woman up.

"What happened…?"Asked the half-sleeping Kushina.

Kakashi, still dazed from the hit, did the first thing that came in his mind.

"Just go to sleep, Kushina-san, it's alright…"

"Why is Naruto crying?"Asked Kushina.

Kakashi forced himself to smile, "Minato gave him the wrong cookie. Nothing to be concerned about, really…"

"And why doesn't Minato anything to comfort him?"Asked Kushina, half-sleeping and concerned.

"You don't give me another choice… SHARINGAN!"And with that Kakashi yanked his forehead protector up and send the woman back to sleep.

Immediately Kakashi felt dizzy and he was getting really irritated. Yesterday that stupid chicken and the microwave and now muffins, spoons and a raged Tsunade. Could it get worse than this?

"I hope that this wouldn't worsen…"said Kakashi while heading back to the kitchen.

Minato was being shacked by Tsunade. She had him grasped by his collar and was shaking him violently. Naruto was hiding himself behind his colander and tried not to cry. But it was in vain, tears streamed down his cheeks. Poor boy.

Kakashi thought that Minato could safe himself and went to Naruto to comfort him.

"It's alright, Naru-chan. It's alright. Your daddy is going to be fine…" He whispered in the ear of the small boy.

"No it's not! Tsunade-san destroys the whole kitchen and my muffins!"Naruto cried.

Kushina was waking up again.

'_Damn_!' was the only thing that Kakashi could think.

"SHARINGAN!" and he ran back to the kitchen.

"Don't cry anymore, Naru-chan, please…"

Finally Tsunade noticed the crying son of the Hokage. She dropped Minato, who was about to vomit. She pushed Kakashi aside and started snuggling Naruto.

"Poor, poor Naruto. I will not get this mad around you again, I promise." She said in an extremely sweet voice.

Minato crawled to Kakashi, who was standing, panting, in a corner, trying to brush some wall-dust from his clothing.

"I thought you were going to safe us when we were in trouble…"said Minato, not being able to think straight.

"I tried and I have. I couldn't save you from Tsunade, Minato-sensei, but I made sure Kushina didn't see the battlefield… I mean, the kitchen." panted Kakashi.

"I even used the Sharingan _two_ times!"

"Good boy." And Minato patted him on the shoulder.

"Why is it that woman always get soft around crying and small children?"Asked Minato.

"Dunno." answered Kakashi.

A blast, rays of sunshine and this time some… petals?... and the window flew open.

"JIRAIYA IS IN THE HOUSE!"Shouted Jiraiya.

"Oh no." sighted Kakashi and he tried to stop himself from crying out loud.

Jiraiya jumped inside the kitchen, but slipped on a little piece of butter.

He fell on the ground with a loud '_BOOM!_'

Kushina started waking up, again…

"I'll go!"And Kakashi sprinted away while shouting "SHARINGAN!"

"Why is this butter here… AND, OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

Jiraiya looked around. The whole kitchen was one big mess. The wall was… well, gone, the whole place was covered in flour and debris, plates were shattered and eggs were smashed, alike with the butter.

And don't forget that the microwave was still… destroyed. Even the chicken was laying somewhere there, smashed.

Naruto was calmed down and he had found the one, still remaining, bag with flour. And of course he decided, the mischievous little boy that he was, to jump on it.

The bag opened by the sudden weight and flour came out, covering everybody in the messy room. Everybody was white, like a ghost.

"Look Daddy! I'm the Going To Be Hokage Ghost!" he smiled happily. Minato was in shock. Kushina would definitely kill him if she saw the kitchen like this.

Minato was at the verge of tears, but Jiraiya got a super-idea.

"We could still make the muffins and say sorry when we give them. She would like that and forgive us… you."

"What a great idea! Let's do it! We're not gonna give up!"Shouted Minato, filled with hope.

And so the Kitchen Knights plus one Scary Doctor started making muffins. It was almost ready, they only needed to mix it, put it in the muffin-formed-cup-things and put it in the… microwave. (They didn't think about the microwave because they weren't in the brightest of moods and Kakashi wasn't there to remind them, and Tsunade didn't know about it.)

Minato took the so called 'muffin-mud' and put it in a blender. He forgot that he had to put it in the mixer. He didn't only forget that, he also forgot to put the cover on…

And the blender started working…

Muffin-mud splashed everywhere!

"NOOOO!"Minato screamed.

"IT TASTES NICE!"Screamed Jiraiya.

"EW!"Screamed Tsunade and she tried to hit Minato.

Naruto put the blender off.

"Look, I'm not a ghost anymore!"He said sad.

But there was one other bag with flour… and Naruto went white and 'ghostly' again.

"Look! I'm a ghost again!"

Naruto started dancing in the sink, but he slipped and fell on the ground with a loud _'BOOM'_, much like Jiraiya had done before.

Kushina waked up once again…

"What's happening here..?"She asked.

Minato started trembling when Kakashi didn't say 'SHARINGAN'.

"You know what? SCREW THIS!"Sounded Kakashi's voice.

"Kakashi-kun? Are you alright? You look…"

"I'm FINE! Thanks for asking!"

"You don't look fine. I think you need…"

"I DON'T need anything. Thank you. I'm _fine_."

"You ARE NOT! I'M TAKING YOU TO MINATO!"

"No, no, you don't need to. I'm completely alright."

"YOU ARE NOT! AND SINCE YOU'RE IN MY HOUSE, YOU ARE UNDER MY COMMAND! I'M THE WIFE OF YOUR HOKAGE, SO YOU DO WHAT I SAY AND I SAY NOW THAT YOU ARE NOT FINE AND I'M TAKING YOU TO MINATO!"

"…heh…"

"Right. That's how I want it… Where is Minato by the way?"

"…I don't know…"

"I don't care. I'm getting you some water. We are going to the kitchen."

"NO!"

"You are not listening? Then I'm dragging you to the kitchen."

Minato became paler with every step he heard her come closer.

Kushina didn't notice the wall… or what happened to the wall. Or Kakashi cast a Genjutsu so she wouldn't notice. She opened the door…

Minato flinched.

Kushina dropped Kakashi who was squirming to get free.

"Hey, honey…"Minato smiled.

"HOLY ******! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN?"

Naruto danced around her. "Look Mommy! I'm a ghost now!"

"AND WHAT HAPPENED TO NARUTO?"

Kakashi tried to stand up and walk away.

"AND WHAT HAPPENED WITH KAKASHI?"

It was silence for a moment.

"AND THE WALL?"

"…"

Kushina grabbed the big soupspoon and waved dangerously with it.

"YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Minato looked fearful. Naruto started to cry. Jiraiya tried to escape, but was stuck in the window. Tsunade smiled.

"Try to look at it positive, Minato-sensei. We are all going to die someday…"Kakashi tried to cheer Minato up.

Naruto said sniffling. "I think we should run now…"

And so the Kitchen Knights started running. (They all jumped out of the window, Jiraiya was free once again, and Tsunade didn't get a beating because even Kushina was scared of her, so she could stay where she was).

And so the Kitchen Knights decided to sleep in the park.

"Kakashi, why are you still with us?"

"Lost my keys. Don't ask."


	3. Marshmallows part 1

**Hello everyone here we are again! Kitchen knights chapter 3!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, there will be coming much more, since we have a grand story ready. We hope you like it.**

_**And never try this at home…or in the garden…just don't try this at all!**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**ENJOY! **_

"Well, we're in the park. And now?"Asked Jiraiya.

"Sleep." Said Kakashi and he dropped himself on the grass. Maybe he'd used the Sharingan a bit too much…

"But I'm hungry." Wailed Naruto. "Can we get some Ramen?"

"No." Said Kakashi, whose eye was closed.

"I would like some Ramen too." Said Minato. He looked at his belly and patted it. "Yes. Ramen would be really nice at the moment."

"Whatever. I'm not moving. And I don't pay." Said Kakashi. He didn't know that grass could be so soft.

Naruto looked at the silver haired boy. His little face was filled with concern. "Are you not hungry, Kakashi?"He asked.

"I am really not hungry, Naru-chan. You don't have to worry." He opened his eye a bit, sat up, and ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto was still sulking. Kakashi smiled "Sulking doesn't fit you. Can you smile?" Naruto looked at him, surprised.

Naruto beamed. His smile was very big and he ran to his father. "Can I have Ramen?" Minato looked at the hopeful, beaming face of his son. "I wish you could, and I wish I could have some too, but I don't have any money. Sorry Naruto."

Naruto looked about to cry, but decided that ninja don't cry and since he was a wannabe ninja he couldn't cry too, and so he ran to Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin? Do you have money for some Ramen?"

"Sorry Naruto-kun. I have some money, but not enough for even one bowl of Ramen or one Cupramen." The Toad-sage answered, and looked sadly at some coins in the palm of his hand.

"But maybe it'll be enough if you ask Kakashi-kun nicely for money." Said Jiraiya.

Kakashi answered before Naruto could even ask, "I feel sorry, but I don't have any money now. I lost it, like my keys."

"You lost your money and your keys? What…? Where…?" started Jiraiya.

"I don't know when, but I lost them. There's no point in asking about it."

"Kakashi,_ is_ the supermarket destroyed for real or not?"Asked Minato concerned, but stern at the same time."

"Yeah. I lost my things after I met the 'hag' in the supermarket." Kakashi gazed at the sky.

"If you want to eat, you must be quick. The evening is coming and the sun is already lowering. The shops will close before you know it." Kakashi said.

"Jiraiya-sensei, Is it enough money for something to eat?"Asked Minato.

"Probably. I will try."

"I'm going to look for food in the Hokage Tower. Maybe I can get some things to camp by the Sandaime…"murmured Minato.

Minato poofed away.

Jiraiya looked at an over cheery Naruto, who wanted to eat, and a Kakashi who didn't look very well.

Jiraiya sighted. Why those two looked so much like their father, he didn't know.

Minato poofed back. He had a tent in his arms and looked very pleased.

"Naruto, Kakashi, you two can put up the tent. Jiraiya and I are going to buy some food." Said Minato, and Minato and Jiraiya walked to the nearest store outside the park.

Later that evening they came back. They had bread, some soup and more than twenty packs filled with… marshmallows…

They didn't suspect to see what they were seeing.

Naruto was struggling with the tent, and the strings that were supposed to hold the tent _up_, were holding Naruto _down_.

Naruto was screaming, "LET ME GO, YOU STUPID TENT! KAKASHI PLEASE HELP ME!"

The silver haired boy didn't move from his spot.

"HELP ME ESCAPING FROM THIS TENT, PLEASE!"

Still no movement.

"WAAAAAH! JUST HELP ME ALREADY!"

Minato started wondering if the silver haired boy was even breathing.

"THIS TENT IS KILLING ME! BELIEVE IT!"

Kakashi was still laying in the grass.

"I CAN'T DIE YET! I HAVE TO BECOME HOKAGE SOMEDAY!"

"Kakashi, are you going to help Naruto?"Asked Minato.

No answer.

"Are you still alive?"

"I am. Don't worry."

"Why are you not helping Naruto with the tent, or trying to save him from it?"

"Why don't you do it? You are the one who's standing at the moment."

Naruto was still screaming. Jiraiya looked at the bundle tent and Naruto, and then at Kakashi, who was laying down in the grass, looking very, very tired. Then he looked at Minato, who was trying to decide if he should laugh or if he should be concerned.

And so it was up to Jiraiya to safe Naruto from the evil tent.

But first, Jiraiya walked over to Kakashi and dropped a pile of marshmallows on him.

Kakashi didn't even try to remove the sweets.

"Thank you, Ero-sennin!"Yelled Naruto, after Jiraiya saved him.

The little boy hugged the Toad-sage lovingly.

Jiraiya smiled.

Minato dropped the bread and the soup and headed to the pile marshmallows.

He took a plastic bag filled with marshmallows, opened it and he ate a marshmallow.

Jiraiya walked up to Minato.

"Could you remove this, please?"Asked the white haired man.

Naruto was holding Jiraiya's leg very tight. He held the leg so tight that the colander on his head was hanging before his eyes. The little boy was giggling.

Minato pushed the marshmallows in Jiraiya hands, and pulled Naruto from him.

Naruto stopped giggling and looked at the opened bag marshmallows.

"Can I have a marshmallow?"

Minato putted Naruto down.

"Take your own bag from that pile, Naruto-kun."

Naruto ran to the pile marshmallows and took a bag in his small hands.

Then he noticed Kakashi under the pile.

"Are you alright, Kakashi?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look f…"

"I am _fine_."

Naruto shoved some marshmallow-bags from the silver haired boy and sat next to him.

"Marshmallow?"

"No, thank you, Naruto-kun."

While Jiraiya put up the tent, Minato decided to start a fire to warm the soup and the bread. Luckily the Sandaime had also given him a little camping kitchen.

He started a little fire with the camping kitchen and poured the soup in a small pan (NOT the pan Kakashi used to wear on his head.) and he made it boil.

Smoke started rising. But Minato had his eyes closed and was humming a happy sounding tune to himself, so he didn't see it and didn't hear the weird bubbling sounds in the pan.

Jiraiya sniffed. "Do you smell something?"

Naruto stuck his nose in the air. "Yeah, but what?"

"The only thing I can smell is marshmallow." Said Kakashi.

Minato started screaming. "THE CAMPING KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!"

Jiraiya started to panic. "YOU ARE BURNING THE SOUP AND THE BREAD!"

"COOL, FIRE!"Yelled Naruto.

"Well done, sensei." Said Kakashi annoyed, shoving more marshmallow-bags away of him.

Naruto ran to the 'camping kitchen-fire' and stared at the dancing flames.

Slowly he pointed his finger to the fire and tried to touch it.

Luckily enough, Minato saw it and grabbed his son before he burned himself.

"Naruto-kun! Watch out! Fire is dangerous!" warned Minato while he hugged the little boy.

Meanwhile Jiraiya tried to put the fire out.

The white-haired man danced around the 'camping kitchen-fire' in panic. It may not looked like it, but Jiraiya was thinking about a plan to stop the fire before it would start spreading and burn the whole park down.

Jiraiya waved some air to the fire, but the only thing that happened, was that the fire became bigger.

Then he ran to the pool and got some water. He threw it over the fire, but the fire became even bigger!

Minato looked at the bright light the fire was making. He was still holding Naruto close. Then he looked at Jiraiya.

There was something wrong with the Toad-sage…

Kakashi got up and walked to Jiraiya. The silver haired boy looked bored at the big man before saying: "Jiraiya-sama, you hair is on fire."

"…My hair is on fire…?"

"Yep."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice try Kakashi, but you have to be smarter than this! I didn't fall for it! HA!"

"I'm not joking."

"HAHAHAHA!"

"He's not joking, Jiraiya-sensei, you hair is really on fire!"Shouted Minato, pointing with his finger. "Put it out before you burn yourself!"

Jiraiya blinked.

So, he was really on fire…

"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT…PLEASE!"

Minato looked at the 'camping kitchen-fire' and then at the 'Jiraiya's hair-fire'.

Oh, boy.

And the night wasn't even started yet…

Minato let go of Naruto and ran to the pool. Quickly he got some water and threw it over Jiraiya. Immediately the fire died and Jiraiya was saved.

"THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH, MINATO!"And Jiraiya hugged Minato.

Minato tried to escape, but Jiraiya was to strong.

When the Yondaime Hokage was free once again, he saw Naruto trying to poke the fire again. So he ran to the little boy...

…but slipped on a marshmallow.

Jiraiya saw it too. He didn't fell and got Naruto on time.

"Why am I not allowed to touch the fire? It's shiny!"Asked Naruto.

"If you want to touch something shiny, touch your 'helmet'. Fire is very, very dangerous!"

Then the wind blew and the fire became very, very big. And more dangerous than it was before.

Minato took a marshmallow, pricked it on a stick and started to *roast it (*_you roast marshmallows, right? We're not good at that sort of things, so if it's wrong, don't flame us!)_

When it was nice and sticky, he gave it to Naruto, who was still in Jiraiya's arms.

"Itadakimasu!"Shouted Naruto as he bit in the sticky, warm marshmallow.

"Hey, hey! Can I have a marshmallow too, Minato-kun?"Asked Jiraiya. The Toad-sage stared hungry at the happy chewing Naruto.

"One marshmallow. It comes up, sensei!"

"Can I have another one too?"Asked Naruto.

And five marshmallows later they decided the fire became too big and they wanted to put it out.

"The fire is becoming too big, you know?"Said Minato, looking at the fire.

"Yeah. It's very big. Too big." said Jiraiya.

"It's already melting the other marshmallows." Said Naruto, while poking in one of the bags.

"We need to stop it, before it burns the marshmallows completely."

Jiraiya stood up and removed the marshmallows.

"Now they won't burn down anymore!"Said the Toad-sage happily.

"Yeah!"And Minato stayed at his spot. Naruto grabbed another, already molten, marshmallow and ate it.

Kakashi stared unbelievingly at the three people.

"Maybe we can eat more marshmallows?"Said Jiraiya.

"That's a quite good idea!"Said Minato.

The fire started spreading into the grass…

Kakashi's eye twitched.

Naruto ate another marshmallow.

The fire was too dangerous now…

Minato molt a marshmallow and started chewing on it.

"The fire is spreading." Pointed Kakashi.

Minato looked up. "Wh? Whut wmou gnay?" He swallowed marshmallow. "Heh. Sorry, but, what did you say?"

Kakashi let out a groan. "I said: the fire is spreading."

Minato looked at a marshmallow in his hand, and then at the fire.

"WOA! IT"S BURNING THE GRASS!"

"If we are not quick, the whole park will burn down."

"NO! WE NEED TO SAFE THE PARK!"

"Minato-sensei? What are you gonna say to the Sarutobi-clan? 'Sorry, I burned some soup and your camping kitchen.'?" Said Kakashi.

"WOA! WHAT MUST I DO? WHAT MUST I DO?"Yelled Minato.

"I think the first thing you have to do is putting out the fire, the camping kitchen. Then we'll make up a plan to save you from Sarutobi's wrath." Said Kakashi.

"WATERDRAGON NO JUTSU!"Screamed Minato, while he formed the needed handseals.

A huge waterdragon emerged from the little pool and splashed down on the burning grass and camping kitchen.

Naruto's eyes were big. "I want to be able to do that too!"

"You will. You are going to be Hokage, right?"Said Jiraiya.

Naruto jumped up and grabbed a marshmallow and ate it. "YEAH! JUST YOU WAIT! I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY!"

"But first, you have to sit down and sleep. You are not helping Minato-sensei." Said Kakashi, who walked to Jiraiya and looked at Naruto.

"This is a very difficult Jutsu, so don't interfere."

After the fire was gone, Minato sat down next to his son.

He smiled and looked at Kakashi, who was already lying on his back.

Jiraiya grinned at Minato and opened another marshmallow-bag.

"Oi, Kakashi. Do you want a nearly burnt marshmallow…?"


	4. Marshmallows part 2

**A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry for the long wait, but we just didn't really have time to write this.**

**There's a little warning for this chapter, we both were hungry when we wrote this (we didn't eat anything all day…) and we kind of got an evil-mind… **

**Anyway, enjoy yourself and your meal while reading this!**

The sun was gone.

No, not gone gone, but… you know, just _gone_.

The moon appeared.

The reason behind this is: it was night.

It was nice and warm in the tent. And because it was a good night, not to cold and not to warm, Naruto decided to stay awake.

"Ne, ne, Daddy? Can I have a marshmallow?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Naru-chan." said Minato.

"But I'm hungry!"

"I know, Naru-chan. I'm hungry too."

"Can you two just _shut up_?"asked… no, demanded, the sleepy Kakashi.

"Naru-chan and Minato are right, Fuzzy, I'm hungry too." said Jiraiya, while he tried to make a decent ponytail of his burned hair.

"Why do you call me 'Fuzzy' the whole time? I'm NOT fuzzy or something like that!"

"Because your hair is fuzzy, and I think that Fuzzy is a better name than Cutie."said Jiraiya on a know-it-all way.

"Who's calling me 'Cutie' then?"asked Kakashi, who really wanted to know who gave him a embarrassing name like that.

"Tsunade."

"Oh joy. Why can't I just have NO NICKNAMES?"

"If you don't like their nicknames, I can give you a nickname!" insisted Naruto.

"Don't try, Naru-chan. Not now. Let's just sleep." said Minato, fearing Kakashi's foulmouthed words that would be coming if _Naruto_ gave him a nickname.

"But I want to give him a nickname!"

"LOOK! A MARSHMALLOW!" shouted Minato to get Naruto's attention back at the main subject.

"YAY! So I can have a marshmallow now?"cheered Naruto.

"I WANT A MARSHMALLOW TOO!"screamed Jiraiya, his burned hair completely forgotten.

Minato forced himself to smile while he opened a bag with marshmallows.

Kakashi scowled at his sensei, but saw the fake smile. The silver haired boy smiled at encourageful at Minato, because the Yondaime didn't seem to be very happy about eating marshmallows in the dead of the night.

Minato noticed Kakashi's kinda 'helpful' smile and winked to him.

'After this, we will DEFINETLY sleep.' said Minato's blue eyes.

Then Naruto's father turned to the beaming Naruto and Jiraiya and handed them each two marshmallows.

Minato wanted to put the marshmallows away, but the sweet smell lonked him. And the sounds of Naruto and Jiraiya eating sounded so… nice.

No, he had to be strong!

He had to be!

He shouldn't eat a marshmallow!

He was NOT hungry.

NOT HUNGRY AT ALL!

His stomach roared.

'Don't listen to their sounds, try to put the marshmallows away… don't listen to my belly…'

Kakashi didn't understand Minato. _Did his sensei _want_ to eat marshmallows in the dead of the night_?

Minato stared at the bag. He stared like a zombie.

Kakashi shook his head. His sensei wasn't that dumb. Of course he didn't want to eat marshmallows at this moment, when every _normal_ people was asleep.

Minato propped a marshmallow in his mouth and chewed on it.

Naruto smiled when he ate a third marshmallow, and a fourth…

Jiraiya was a very loud eater, and Naruto produced a lot decibels too… And the sticky marshmallows didn't help very much to silence them. No, because they tried to chew their sounds became louder, and louder, and louder…

Even Minato was eating soundly!

Kakashi felt his stomach turn upside down.

"WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST BE QUIET FOR ONCE?" yelled he.

The others stared at him.

Jiraiya looked at him and Naruto chewed on a big pink marshmallow. Minato flinched.

Naruto looked concerned. Then a fantastic idea popped up in his mind.

"Marshmallow?" and Naruto tried to give Kakashi a marshmallow.

In Naruto's world, Kakashi was annoyed because he didn't get a marshmallow and the others all got one. Naruto himself always got annoyed when his dad or mum got a cookie and he didn't.

Not having a marshmallow had to be the reason why Kakashi was annoyed!

And if one's annoyed, you have to cheer him up! With a marshmallow this time!

Kakashi looked at the smiling Naruto, who looked very cute in the dim light of the flashlights, and then at the pink, sticky, smelling, almost squeezed marshmallow.

Kakashi tried to smile. "Thank you, Naruto-kun, but I'm not hungry at all. I just want to sleep…"

Naruto looked very questioned. "Why not? You didn't eat anything today!"

"I'm just not hungry… would you please be quiet now, so I can _sleep_?"

Now Naruto was becoming irritated. "YOU HAVE TO EAT SOMETHING! YOU ARE DADDY'S ANBU AND HE'S THE HOKAGE, SO YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO HIM! AND I'M THE SON OF THE HOKAGE AND ARE GOING TO BE HOKAGE, SO YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT I SAY!"

Kakashi looked really bored. "Are you done?"

Jiraiya watched this all happen with a grin on his face. It was almost the same speech Kushina did earlier this day.

Minato shuddered. He hoped that Naruto wouldn't become like his mother. If his son got her _temper_, he would be dead in an instant. No, Minato wouldn't like it if Naruto got her temper. Not at all…

Then Naruto remembered something. Kushina had told Naruto once, when he had refused to eat for two days (he wanted Ramen, she tried to feed him carrots), that if his body didn't get enough food, he would become sick.

After Naruto had heard that story, he had eaten the carrots, and nearly chocked in them because he tried to eat FIVE carrots at once.

Then Kushina told him that it was not good for you to eat too much.

But Kakashi didn't eat anything, so that was bad.

In fact… Kakashi was _refusing_ to eat… Like the yellow haired boy had done with the carrots…

Naruto got an idea!

Kushina had been trying to feed Naruto the carrots… He could try to feed Kakashi the marshmallows!

"Lower your mask, 'Kashi…"

Kakashi looked strange at the small boy with the squished marshmallow in front of him.

"…Why…?"

"Just because."

"…"

Minato looked at Naruto, who's eyes were gleaming with determination.

Yep, the wannabe-Hokage was up to something.

Jiraiya, who's mind was like that of the six year boy, saw immediately what Naruto was trying to do.

"…Hehehehe…." The Toad-sage was grinning. It reminded him of something that happened between him and Sakumo, Kakashi's father. Jiraiya had been trying to feed Sakumo some ice-cream, but it got into Sakumo's hair, back, nose… everywhere but his mouth.

"Jiraiya-sensei, is there something funny that you want to share?" asked Minato with a suspicious look to the white haired man.

"…You'll see. Watch your son, Mina-chan."

"HEY! Don't call me 'Mina-chan'! And why do I have to watch Naruto?"

At that moment Minato looked at Naruto.

The yellow haired boy launched himself at Kakashi and tried to pull his mask down.

"YOU HAVE TO EAT! IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO THE SON OF THE HOKAGE, YOU'LL BE PUNISHED! YOUR PUNISHMENT IS EATING FIVE MARSHMALLOWS!"

Minato looked in awe at his son.

"EAT IT! IF YOU DON'T EAT ENOUGH, YOU'LL BECOME SICK!"

Minato groaned. Why, of all lectures the boy had, did he only remember this one?

Jiraiya started laughing. "Minato! Isn't this the lecture Naruto got when he refused to eat and you were laughing at Kushina and got a carrot shoved in your nose because of that?"

Minato rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah… it was that 'carrot-in-nose-because-you-were-laughing-at-me-incident'."

Scowling, Minato looked at his sensei, "Thanks for remembering me, I was almost forgotten about it." His words were swimming in sarcasm.

Jiraiya smiled. "You're welcome. But I think you have to save your student from Naruto now…"

Kakashi was hiding in his sleeping bag, trying to escape the marshmallows. Naruto was trying to stuff a marshmallow_ through_ the sleeping bag and he was trying to make an opening so he could stuff a marshmallow _in_ Kakashi's mouth, as soon as he got rid of that stupid mask, of course.

"I'll eat tomorrow! If you let me sleep now, I won't use any ninja techniques or the Sharingan on you!"

"You're not going to use the Sharingan on my son ever in your life Kashi-kun!" shouted Minato. Sharingan used on Kushina…okay… but his son… NO WAY.

Naruto, because his father was at his side, jumped again. This was not something Kakashi liked – little brats can be really heavy – and Naruto jumped again. And again.

Naruto's antics caused the tent to fall down upon them.

Minato didn't see anything. The tent was all draped over him and he was getting more and more tangled in the tent-sheet. He could feel Jiraiya wriggle next to him and he heard Naruto's surprised yell.

Then the fingers of the blond Hokage landed in something soft and sticky. The marshmallows.

Minato groaned, "Kami-sama! Why did we deserve this?"

Naruto was panicking. He didn't see anything. It was warm. And most of all, his dad sounded strangely troubled, so Naruto's tiny brain only understood that his dad had to be afraid or something. And the marshmallow he wanted to give Kakashi had magically appeared in his was still a bit of space around him. And where in the world had Kakashi gone to? Naruto started crying and his legs moved on instinct. The little boy started to run, the tent-sheet still over his head.

Jiraiya who was trying to untangle himself felt the sheet pull and disappear. Naruto was on the run, with the tent! Oh god, this can't be good.

Jiraiya started running after the little boy and tripped over the remainings of the 'camping-kitchen-fire'.

Meanwhile, Minato was still fighting with the tent. He was stuck, most definitely stuck and he was caught by a _tent-sheet_. No, wait. It was not the tent-sheet, it was a sleeping bag.

His own sleeping bag.

The blond man let out a surprised yelp when he felt his sleeping back moving around. He was even more surprised when he saw the stars once again and saw threes and grass moving rapidly past him. And a flying tent-sheet.

Wait a sec.

The tent was moving on his own… and his sleeping bag too! It was trying to kidnap him!

Minato freed one hand and tried to stop the tent and his sleeping bag from moving any further. They were racing towards the little pool! And one thing Minato didn't want was a tent bent on revenge and a nearing pool filled with cold water that would soak him.

Minato was so sleep deprived that he was forgotten that he actually was a ninja and that tents don't move around of themselves and weren't trying to get any revenge because there was marshmallow rubbed in its sheet.

Then Minato heard Naruto scream.

The tent bent on revenge was a panicking Naruto!

"NOOOOO!" Minato screamed. He didn't want Naruto to jump in the pool and thus drowning them both since Naruto wasn't able to swim yet.

And because Minato was too caught up in thinking about a way to save Naruto, his son had reached the pool and had fallen into it.

Cold!

Naruto felt the water and was really scared now.

"Please help me!" Naruto cried. The tent was choking him now and the water was soaking him.

"Help me!"

Naruto felt a gloved hand grab the tent-sheet and pulling out of the water.

The same hand tore the now wet tent-sheet off him.

Naruto blinked a few times.

Kakashi was helping his father escaping from his sleeping bag.

"Pathetic. Really, just pathetic." The silver haired boy shook his head, "Sensei, you know you just got stuck in your sleeping bag."

Minato rubbed his head, "…sorry…"

Naruto saw his chance and jumped on Kakashi, grabbed a lost marshmallow from the ground, pulled Kakashi's mask down and stuffed the sticky sweet in Kakashi's mouth. The silver haired boy stared and swallowed the sweet.

Naruto, wet and cold, beamed, "See! I knew you were hungry!"

Jiraiya grabbed the remaining thing that was a tent once and laid it down on the place where the old fire had been before. Then he formed a small Fire-jutsu and the had a fire to warm themselves.

Minato sighted, patted Kakashi on his head and tossed the marshmallows he still had to the Toad-sage, "I'm hungry. Try to cook something with them."

Jiraiya nodded and tossed the marshmallows in a pan – one that hadn't been destroyed. The Toad-sage set the pan on the fire and watched the marshmallows melt.

Naruto smelt the marshmallows and saw the 'shiny' fire and he walked to Jiraiya, who was trying to get the fire better. The fire was going out and Jiraiya was trying to _cook_ marshmallows.

Jiraiya saw Naruto coming, "Naru-chan, can you get me something to get this fire better with?"

Without asking anything, Naruto gave Jiraiya one dry sleeping bag. Jiraiya tossed in on the fire. The sleeping bag was immediately on fire.

Kakashi's eye twitched.

Minato saw what happened and looked to his student who was silently boiling with anger.

"That… was your sleeping back, hm?" Minato asked.

He got a strangled 'yes' as an answer.

Jiraiya smiled when he poked with a stick in the marshmallow-thingie. Cooking wasn't that hard!

Kakashi walked over to Jiraiya, first to hit Jiraiya on his head, but then because he was feeling a little hungry and guilty because he hadn't done much except from being moody. _(this was how Kakashi felt about himself, but he had done more than enough if you ask us…)_

"Jiraiya…-sama…"

Jiraiya looked up, surprised.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't much of a help and… when are we going to eat?"

Jiraiya's mouth fell open.

The Toad-sage started ruffling Kakashi's hair, "You were a big help today Fuzzy! And the… marshmallow-stew is almost done! Look at it!"

Kakashi, after glaring at Jiraiya, bend over to look in the pan and… the marshmallow-stew kind of exploded and was now all over him.

"…it's all over me…"

Jiraiya couldn't help himself and started to laugh.

Naruto thought it was funny too and his laughter filled the air.

Minato tried to stop himself but he failed miserably.

And when Kakashi heard this, he smiled a bit and tried to get it out of his hair.

"Kashi-kun!" a female voice sounded and they all turned around.

"Kushina?" Minato stared.

Tsunade, Kushina and Rin stopped in front of the Kitchen Knights.

"What in the world happened to you guys?" asked Rin, eying Kakashi, who was grinning like an idiot with marshmallow-stuff all over him.

"It's a long story…"

**A/N: A little tip: don't try putting marshmallows in a microwave either. If you do, it will be very, very messy. **

**Please R&R!**


End file.
